


Somewhere

by Blueeyedinnocence3



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angel Arthur, Demon Lewis - Freeform, Hunter Vivi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedinnocence3/pseuds/Blueeyedinnocence3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Shedrak1221's story: Golden Feathers this takes place several years later when Arthur comes across an angel after years of peace only to discover she's searching for a missing person: her brother. Laughs, joy, rage, pain, and suffering will soon fall upon the weird trio after encountering this angel. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but two, one being a gift, are indeed mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shedrak1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/gifts).



> If you haven't read Shedrak1221's Golden Feathers then please click the website here --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3911263. As said in the summary the timeline is based off their story so some things may seem confusing if you're ignoring my warnings but I will try to work with it. It's an amazing story filled with feels but be warned it is dark (somewhat).

Three Years.

_Three years after falling from heaven to kill a demon I was bound to only to befriend them, an angel hunter and their demon dog._

Fate has a funny sense of humor.

Arthur sat up from him his chair wiping drops of sweat off his brow staring down at his latest project, smiling to himself at how it came out. A soft noise caught his attention and he glanced over seeing his pet, Galahad, gnawing on some firewood.

"Woah, hey there buddy! You can't eat that it will make you sick!" He picked up his hamster who immediately went to his thumb and began nibbling on it. "Ok, I get it, you're hungry. You're lucky I finished already." He placed his tiny wheeled friend onto his shoulder when he noticed his stock of firewood was running low. Turning his attention outside his workshop window it was bare white from the arrival of the winter season not too long ago.

Thinking it'll be a good time to stock up before the weather gets worse he grabbed his cloak hanging from his chair and threw it over his shoulders, clipping it securely below the neck. He chuckled hearing Galahad squeak in protest but ignored it as he stepped out into the cold outdoors.

The freezing cold greeted him with a chilling embrace as a gentle breeze flew by. He shivered for a moment, hugging his cloak closer to himself while making his way to the large mansion that not only was his home but also a hotel run by said bound demon.

Not only was the place active during this time of year due to travelers visiting family but it was also festive with decorations displayed along the walls, stairways, and there was even a tall tree set in the main hall that his friend, and now retired hunter, was in the middle of decorating. 

"It's looking good, Vi." Arthur stood beside his cyan hair colored friend looking up at her work with a smile on his face.

"Thanks! I admit, it's taking a lot longer than I thought it would. Guess that's what I get for wanting the biggest and tallest tree, huh?" She crossed her arms with a big grin on her face only to pout a few seconds later. "I'm going to need Lewis' help with putting the star on top. Would you mind getting him for me? Last I saw he was heading towards the kitchen." Vivi pointed with her thumb towards the kitchen keeping her cyan blue eyes focused on the task in front of her.

"Ok." Arthur let her be giving a wave to a passing Mystery who nodded his head to him, a basket of decorations hanging by the handle in his mouth for Vivi.

Small waves here and hello's there to the visitors he finally arrived in the kitchen to see Lewis working on what he presumed to be an order for a customer.

Galahad poked his head out from under the cloak smelling the aroma of food being prepared and soon reminded Arthur why they were really here in the first place; giving him a small scratch to his neck to get his attention.

"Ow! Oh.." The scratch didn't hurt so much as surprise him. He tended to zone out when watching his demon friend cook. He made it look like an art form that always seemed to hit the spot.

Another more firm scratch in the same area snapped Arthur out of his thoughts. He picked Galahad up and set him down on the table while muttering to himself how demanding he could be when he's hungry. Grabbing a carrot for the hungry hamster he picked up a knife to cut the carrot into smaller pieces for the little guy.

Hearing the chop of the knife, Lewis blinked, turning his head towards the sound, and smiled seeing Arthur. "Lunch will be ready shortly. How's your latest project coming along?"

Arthur placed the cut up carrot into a bowl and placed it right in front of Galahad while immediately began devouring said pieces, his little teeth rapidly chewing the carrot up and filling his cheeks til they began to puff up. "I actually finished it not too long ago and in time or Galahad here would of eaten everything in sight." He chuckled watching his tiny friend ignore him, too busy filling his empty stomach and cheeks. "Anyways, I'm going to get collect some firewood for my shop. I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come along?" Lewis turned to face him wiping his hands on a piece of cloth.

"No need. You're going to be pretty busy here and you know how Vivi gets when you leave her to handle the place by herself. I'll be ok. Oh, and she needs your help with some decorating." Arthur gave his friend a wave before leaving.

"Alright, will do once I finish here." Lewis gave him a smile before turning around and returning to his work.

Grabbing what was necessary Arthur made his way outside, pulling a sled to carry the firewood on. Noticing some children playing outside or people enjoying the company of their lovers or family around the hotel grounds he decided to venture further into the woods not wanting to disturb the peace or cause any accidents. Stopping some distance but not too far away from the hotel Arthur dropped the rope that was tied to the sleigh and picked up the axe; beginning his work.

An hour seemed to go by with nothing but the sound of the sharp tool breaking into the surface of the tree, a small yet decent sized pile filled the sled. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm, Arthur leaned backwards with a heavy sigh and glanced over at his pile. Nodding in approval he heaved the axe over his shoulder and grabbed the rope, making his way back home.

His mind wandered to what project he should work on next when he suddenly jolted, hearing a sudden voice out of nowhere and looked around curiously. Closing his eyes he could hear it was coming from somewhere not too far from where he was. Curious and somewhat nervous he turned in the direction where it was coming from and followed after it, his curiosity beating his nervousness by one point. As he drew closer the voice grew louder and he was able to tell that not only was it a woman but they were singing.

~"-Never ending storming winds. Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth. Consolations be there in my dreamland to come. The key to open the door is in your hands. Now take me there."~

If it wasn't for the short, chestnut brown hair he saw swaying with their movement, he would of figured the forest was either haunted or he was going insane from hunger. Just to needlessly prove to himself just how hungry he was his stomach made a noticeably loud gurgle to remind him that he needs to eat. His arm shot up over his stomach as if that would get it to be quiet but he froze when he heard the singing had stopped. He suddenly began to panic trying to find somewhere to hide but everything was dead and covered in a blanket of snow which made it hard for him and his orange blonde hair to do anything; sticking out like a sunflower in a pile of weeds.

Hearing the soft crunch of snow beneath the person's feet he knew they were turning around to face them. He squeezed his eyes shut and shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm sorry I was eavesdropping on you!!"

When nothing was said or heard he slowly opened his eyes to see a natural beige toned woman with long, chestnut bangs that framed their face, and matching colored eyes blinking at him curiously.

They stared at each other for who knows how long before the woman smiled, giving her head a small tilt to the side.

"Oh. Hello."


	2. Unexpected Request

"...Hi?" Arthur gave an awkward wave to the woman. Able to get a good look at her he noted she was wearing a long, white cloak, a turquoise winter dress that reached her ankles, a large satchel resting at her hip, and brown snow boots.

"Am I interrupting something?" The woman question since the man was silently staring at her.

"Oh! No no no! I was just heading back home when I..heard you sing. You have a uh..b-beautiful voice." Arthur took a shy step towards her while rubbing the back of his head.

The woman smiled more, a light blush across her cheeks when she suddenly seemed surprised. She moved towards him so that she now stood face to face, standing two inches shorter than him, and grabbed his face looking him over curiously.

This action surprised him and he went to pull away but the grip on his face only caused her to squish his cheeks together but she paid no mind to this action. _"There's a faint smell t him. It's over-powered by the scent of two other demons and a human..perhaps he is..or if he..?"_ She let him go and blinked when he fell to the ground. "Oh, my apologies." She bent over and held her hand out to him.

He took her hand and was helped to his feet. "Thanks miss..?" He wiped the snow off his shoulders and out of his hair giving her a curious look.

"My name is Akki. Akki Katagari." She took a step back and gave him a formal bow.

Arthur stood there somewhat embarrassed, never one to be formal, and gave her a small, awkward bow. "Name's Arthur. Akki, huh? That's an unusual name." He mentally smacked himself for saying that; thinking he insulted her but was surprised when she began to laugh. 

"I am not from around here. I have been traveling so I would not be surprised if a name like mine is uncommon." She gave her shoulders a small shrug seeming not mind his comment.

"A traveler? I come from a hotel not too far from here. You could come and stay for the evening." Arthur offered with a smile, thinking his friends would be proud of him to be advertising their place of business.

Akki placed her hand under her chin in thought, thinking about it longer than most people would take, before returning his smile with a nod. "I suppose one night would not hurt."

"Follow me, then." Arthur turned and waved for her to follow as he walked away; Akki trailing behind him. He grabbed his belongings and lead the way while telling her about the hotel; how it was owned by his friend and how busy it sometimes gets for just the four of them.

"Sounds pretty popular. I bet many travelers come and go." She commented with a smile on her face, listening intently.

"You bet! Given the location it's the perfect spot for business." Arthur's chest seemed to puff out in pride making her laugh softly but stopped when a large mansion came into view.

"Oh my.."She stared mouth agape at the large and wide building in front of her.

Arthur grinned at her expression thinking she was taking in the mansion itself, unaware of her true intentions. "I'll go put away my things before I show you around." He left around the corner to his shop and walked inside to see Lewis inside searching for something, muttering under his breath. Thinking he was trying to clean his organized chaos he walked right up behind him and crossed his arms. "What have I said about coming in here when I'm not around?" Lewis just about jumped out of his skin and turned around looking as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Um..you were taking awhile to come eat so I was just seeing if you were already back. I was just about to come look for you." Arthur squinted his eyes at his friend but shrugged thinking nothing of it plus, from what he could tell, nothing was out of place.

"Anyways, I found a traveler out in the woods and I'm going to show her around."

"Oh?" Lewis wasn't all too surprised at this news but instead, was surprised of him personally escorting a guest around; usually keeping to himself. Following behind Arthur he gave him a smile as they left the shop. "Yes, she's...where is she?" Arthur blinked confused when the spot she was standing in was empty.

Lewis stared at the spot then to his friend placing his hand over his forehead wondering if he was feeling ok. Arthur swatted his hand away with a frown. "She's probably inside already. Come on."

 

_"It's just as faint here..and this place is so huge!"_ Akki shook her head as she wandered the mansion, following the scent she smelled on Arthur. Eventually, she found where it was the strongest and snuck into a room, closing the door behind her. Looking around, she found nothing out of the ordinary nor anything she could pinpoint to what she needed. "Looks like I was right the first time which means..." Her eyes lifted up in realization and she threw the door open, ready to storm out when a woman with blue hair and eyes stood in the doorway with an armful of blankets. They both blinked at each other for a short time before the woman questioned her.

"What are you doing in my friends room?" She tilted her head more confused than suspicious.

"I am sorry. I searching for the restroom when I got lost. I was just about to leave." She gave the woman an apologetic smile and walked around her to leave only to freeze when she felt a hand grab her arm. "Oh! No worries! I can lead you there!" The woman gave her a bright grin as she entered the room and laid the blankets on top of the bed. "Alright, are you rea...dy..? Hmm..wonder where she has gone off too?" Vivi blinked when she saw the woman disappeared and shrugged her shoulders, closing the door behind her; whistling to herself as she made her way back to her workroom.

Akki paced herself down the stairs and looked ahead finding Arthur just now entering the building. Not paying attention to the demon beside him she ran right at him, grabbing his arm and pulled him right behind her to take him somewhere they could talk in private, ignoring his protests. Spotting an average sized shack she dragged him through the door and closed it. The first thing she noticed was this place smelled strongly of him.

"What gives?!! Why did you drag me here??" Arthur asked her while rubbing his shoulder. Despite her look she had a pretty strong grip.

"I know what you are."

Arthur immediately tensed up, gulping nervously as he tried to play it off. "I-I don't know what you mean.." He looked around trying to find a way out but she was blocking the only way.

She turned to face him, her cheerful expression changed to that of seriousness. "Do not play coy with me, _angel._ " As she started walking towards him he began to move backwards til he felt the firm yet warm wall make contact with his back. He squeezed his eyes shut a million scenarios, none of them pleasant, flashing through his mind. He opened his mouth to call for help but stopped when he felt something grab his hands. Looking down he saw Akki's hands holding his.

"I need your help.."She spoke softly her head lowered so her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Uh....what?" The sudden change in atmosphere confused him dearly but he froze when she lifted her head up, staring him in the eye, hers filled with sorrow.

"I need your help...I am looking for my brother."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I'm getting the character's personalities correct. If something is wrong please let me know so I can adjust/fix it. n.n Sorry if the chapters seem short but further on they will get longer. Comment/ Leave Kudos please. All feedback is appreciated. See you when I see you :D


	3. The Decision

"How did you-.....why.." All of Arthur's questions tried to leave his mouth all at once making him sound like a rambling buffoon til one question was able to be understood. "What?!" He unintentionally yelled in her face due to how close they were.

Akki let out a sigh and took a step back while wiping his spit off her face. "I'm looking for my brother and I ask for your assistance." Her tone remained calm as she stared at him.

"B-But why? Why me?"

"You are an angel. Is it not your job to help those in need?" She questioned as if what she said was common knowledge, tilting her head in confusion.

Arthur stared at her for a moment before placing his hand to his forehead and throwing his head back in laughter. She was taken aback not expecting this reaction. "That's not how most angels are anymore." He began to explain, his laughter calming down. "Maybe in the past but...all they care about are themselves.." He turned his gaze away as if ashamed of what he said.

"Do you?" She asked softly.

"Huh?" He blinked now staring at her.

"Do you only care about yourself?" She repeated with the same tone.

"No, of course not! I care deeply for my friends!" He shouted as if he was just insulted only to lower his voice to a mutter, "More than myself..." He glanced back at Akki and blushed when he saw her give him a soft, sincere smile.

"That is why I asked you. I have been traveling a long while now and met many different people. I am able to tell what type of person one is, atleast I believe I can, by speaking to them." She shyly rubbed the back of her head never one to brag or talk about herself. "You never took me for someone who would not help someone."

"Is that how you knew I was an angel?" He asked curiously.

"No." She turned around, taking two casual steps forward before turning her head towards him with a smile on her face while tapping her nose. "Your scent did."

Arthur stared blankly at her before lifting his arm to his nose, giving it a light sniff.

Akki covered her mouth, giggling, and shook her head. "You will not be able to smell your own scent for we are surrounded by it. Angel, human, or demon; they all have distinct smell to them. Give it a try sometime." She turned around to face him when something shiny and out of place caught her eye. She moved towards it and bent down by his fireplace picking up a golden sword. She gently laid in her lap as she ran her hand over the top of the blade to the hilt, her eyes wide. "You..you are a warrior?" She lifted her head to look back at him.

"No."

It was Akki's turn to look confused as she stood to her feet, sword in hand. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not a warrior or a fighter. Long story short; I'm just a tinker who was sent to earth by accident..on purpose?" He glanced upward in thought wondering if it really was an accident but then again, the orb never made mistakes. "I don't know how to fight, properly that is." The sound of laughter interrupted his thoughts. He clenched his fists thinking she was mocking him until she stopped, noticing he wasn't smiling.

"You are serious...but to send an angel with no combat training that...that is suicide! To send one of their own to earth like that...it is disgraceful." She raised her voice becoming angered at the thought while Arthur could only watch her, a sudden thought coming to him. _"She seems to know a bit about angels..maybe she's read about them? Though it seems she knows about things that even I don't know."_ He opened his mouth to ask her but was interrupted when she held the sword out to him

"How about this: You help me look for my brother and I will train you to fight. Does that sound fair?"

"Really? You would do that? You know how to fight?"

"I have learned a few things here and there on my travels; I can handle myself." She pointed at herself, smiling. "And of course, I never go back on my word."

"Wow! This is fantastic! I can't wait to tell the others!"

"No!"

Arthur froze abruptly at her sudden shout. "Huh?"

"You cannot tell anyone. My teachings are private and I prefer to keep them that way. You have to trust me." She noticed the nervous doubt on his face and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please, believe in me...If you are unsure I will give you time to think about it."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding his answer. "Ok."

She gave him a small smile before turning towards the door. "I will give you three days to decide. When you have your answer we will meet in the same area you found me. If you get lost then listen for the song in the wind."

"Wait, you're not staying here?"

She shook her head as she opened the door. "I prefer the outdoors. Do not worry, I will be safe. Til we meet again, my friend." She walked out heading back into the forest.

Arthur watched her leave into the forest when a sudden thought smacked him in the face. "Wait!" He called out to her. "You never!...told me what he looks like.." He hung his head knowing she was already out of earshot and out of sight. He closed the door and leaned against it as his mind registered what just happened, his eyes wandering over to his sword. He stared at it for a short moment, it seeming almost alien to him just sitting there, as if it was the very first time he laid eyes on it. His stomach interrupted his thoughts, again, and it was then he realized that he hadn't eaten yet. He opened the door and left for the hotel, not giving the sword a second thought for the rest of the day.

 

 

~~~~~~ Next Day~~~~~~

 

Arthur was doing his normal work routine but today he had a guest. Due to the hotel beginning to become quiet once more Vivi came to his shop to check on him; and by check he means hide from Mystery before he 'magically' found chores for her to do.

"So that was the guest Lewis was talking about." Vivi said after Arthur's explanation about why he took so long in the woods leaving the little...conversation they had in his shop out of it. "She was pretty." Vivi commented idly while glancing at him to try and get a response but all she received was a, "Mhmm." from Arthur who seemed to be lost in thought. She pouted at the lack of conversation so she leaned close to him, just staring at him, as he leaned back in his chair unaware of how close she was til he woke from his thoughts to see her mere inches from his face. He leaned back a little too far and fell over with a startled yell.

Vivi's laughter filled the shop while Arthur laid on the ground with his feet stuck in the air, mouth hung open and wide eyed. A soft growl escaped his lips as he rolled out of the chair and stood to his feet, face red in embarrassment and a hint of anger. He pointed a finger ready to yell at her til his anger suddenly went away,returning to his thoughts. "Vi..can I ask you something?"

Her laughter calmed when she noticed the soft, timid tone to his voice. "Sure, is something wrong?"

He rubbed his arm nervously. The whole time he was thinking of a way to bring up Akki's training proposal without actually revealing it but he was never really good at keeping secrets to begin with. "Do you...do you think I need protecting?"

Vivi gave him a blank look but shook her head, now having a look of confusion instead. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" She asked curiously.

Arthur hunched his shoulders, his eyes nervously traveling to his untouched sword. Vivi followed his eyes as they fell upon the weapon. "Your sword? There hasn't been a need to use it. It's been peaceful and quiet around these parts for so long I'm beginning to think Mystery is getting bored." Vi chuckled but noticed his expression hadn't changed. "I think you have nothing to worry about." She gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Despite knowing she was avoiding the question he returned the smile as she turned and left. "So it's true. They think I'm weak.." Arthur sighed as his eyes wandered over to his sword again and moved towards it, picking it up. Different scenarios played in his mind of what it would of been like if he knew how to properly fight with a sword. He would of been able to fight alongside his friends instead of cowering away like a weakling. Maybe...just maybe he'd still have his wings to this day..maybe things would have ended differently. He shook his head as he held his sword out in front of him; imagining an enemy before him and swung downwards with a, "Hi-yah!"

He was beginning to get a feel for it, copying the moves he could remember the angel warriors do while they were training. After helping his uncle out with whatever job they had to do he would sneak off to nap or to watch the warriors train, fascinated with their movements and how cool they looked.

A sudden yell startled him, causing him to lose his grip mid-swing; the sword now mid-air above him. Arthur covered his head with his arms bracing for impact but when nothing happened he dared a peek and saw Lewis catching the sword, his hand around the blade, and immediately threw it aside.

"Arthur, what were you doing?! You could of gotten hurt!" Lewis stared down at him, worry and panic in his eyes.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, instead pointing at Lewis' hand. "Are you ok?"

Lewis sighed while nodding his head, flexing his hand feeling a slight sting from contact with the blade. Despite it's lack of use it was still a holy item and contact with the sharp end usually meant bad things for demons like him. "The blade seems dull so thankfully no blood was drawn." He stared down at his friend feeling him grab his hand and look at it. "What were you doing with the sword, Arthur?" Lewis asked again but with a more calm voice.

"I don't know..just messing around, I suppose." He began to feel guilty that Lewis got hurt, even if it was just a minor injury.

"It's a dangerous weapon. You could get hurt if you don't know how to properly handle it; and you don't." Lewis wasn't trying to sound harsh but he knew Arthur sometimes acted without thinking, specially when it came to his own health. "It's a good thing I was here or else who knows what might have happened." Lewis said quickly with a smile on his face, thinking he was looking out for Arthur's well being.

But of course, he didn't take it that way.

Arthur blinked in surprise at his words. _"So..even Lewis thinks I can't handle my own, that I need protecting too. Figures.."_ He walked over to the sword and picked it up, looking it over as his mind wandered once more.

Lewis watching him curiously. From the time he's known Arthur he never showed interest in the sword, never gave it a second thought. So why now? Why was he showing interest in it? He suddenly grew nervous as his friend stared at the weapon in his hand but blinked when Arthur turned to him, smiling. "Sorry for worrying you. I won't play with it anymore." He set the sword down at it's rightful place by the fire.

Lewis felt relief from hearing that and returned the smile. "Glad to hear that. Now come, Mystery has a job for all of us." Lewis put his arm around Arthur's shoulder as he lead him out of the shop.

"That doesn't sound good." Arthur gave a nervous chuckle as they made their way to the hotel.

 

~~~~~~

 

It was the third and final day

Akki sat on a rock in the clearing she told him she would be at, playing a soft song on her flute to pass the time.

_"You know he may not show up. His body is too scrawny and he probably has not even held a weapon before. What were those angels thinking??"_

She removed the flute from her lips with a sigh. "Calm down..perhaps they knew something we do not. He has survived this long. There may be something in him that we do not see yet."

_"I still think he is not going to show. What will you do if he does not?"_

"I will continue my search. He is close, I can feel it. My search is close to an end." She said softly holding the flute close to her chest. Her inner thoughts finally calmed, she placed the flute back to her lips and took a deep breath when the sound of crunching snow filled her ears. She turned her head in the direction and let out a soft sigh, her shoulders relaxing from tension she didn't realize she had, a small smile crossing her face.

Arthur stood at the end of the clearing, where he first saw her, sword in hand and a determined fire in his eyes.

Her smile widened at the look and she stood, facing him completely.

"Well then, let us begin."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not, dear readers! Action will come to you shortly! Thank you for the patience xD On another note: I will try to post this weekly but I'm working on another project that I've been doing longer than Somewhere so that one takes priority. Thank you for understanding :D Please leave kudos and comments! All feedback is appreciated! See you when I see you :D

**Author's Note:**

> One: If you know the song she was singing..you're awesome. Two: I respect criticism but straight up hate will not be called for =3= Not sure how often I will be posting the chapters but they will be posted! Woo! *is pumped up*  
> Well, see you when I see you :D


End file.
